manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horse in the Bathroom
Plot Rufus and Howard are too tired to do the podcast this week so watch TV instead. Mr Fluck is the contestant on The Million Pound Question with Benry Hackinsmoke, where you only need to answer one question correctly to win one million pounds. Fluck is getting all his questions wrong, and holds Benry at gunpoint demanding another chance and to be able to phone a friend. Fluck phones Howard who incorrectly advises Fluck. A shootout commences as police arrive on the scene. Tom Baker Doctor Who is shot in the crossfire, but just with a water pistol. Meanwhile, Howard uses the time fridge to bring George Formby to the present so he can learn the Ukulele from him. He also used the time fridge to put Shergar in the bath. George Formby, obsessed with the large windows in shopping centres, goes on a looting spree, so Grandpappy Doo does the end song instead. Characters In the plot * Rufus * Howard * Benry Hackinsmoke * Grandpappy Doo (end song) * Tom Baker Doctor Who (in the audience for The Million Pound Question) * Mr Fluck * George Formby * Shergar In sketches * Tom Baker Doctor Who – “Everybody’s listening to ManBuyCow” sting * Fred Rubbish * Ivor Punn * Mail Order Brian (Mail Order Daleks) * Dennis Quaid (Dennis Quaid and the Holy Grail) * Grandpappy Doo (sting) * Keith (GLUE!) * Keith’s Wife,(GLUE!) * Grett Binchleaf (trailer) Mentioned * Uncle Tobias – fell down a well * Great Auntie Beatrix – collected Ukuleles * Hitler – Revived by Uncle Dennis Quaide, then asked him to get the Holy Grail out of the centre of Jesus Running Gags Crisps 0 * Although there was originally a mention of crisps in the original opening scene. Dead Dogs 1 * Chat about killing dogs by pulling legs apart redux Chicken Noise 1 * After Tom Baker Doctor Who is shot Devices * Time Fridge Rooms * The Bathroom Other * Dead Horse – Shergar Sketches * Rubbish Pun ** Fred – Was Adora Duncan ** Ivor – Appendix joke. Note – Not a pun! * Quiz to enter the Million Pound Question with Benry Hackinsmoke * GLUE! With Keith and Keith’s Wife * Bincheaf trailer – “Grett eats all the chips in England so goes to France to eat all their thin chips” * Mail Order Daleks * Dennis Quaide and the Holy Grail – AKA Journey to the Centre of Jesus Chats * Howard pissing all over his trousers after a swim * Doctor Who Film and alcoholism * Pulling a dogs legs apart redux Stings * Everybody’s listening to ManBuyCow by Tom Baker Doctor Who * If you’re wondering what you’re doing now – Orchestral version * Time Machine - Funky version – Possibly by Grandpappy or Johnny Doo * I Lost My Dolly (And Now I'm Going to Puke Up) - Howard Long - Incidental on Ukalele Links to other episodes * Rufus says its usual for things to go wrong when Fluck is on live TV * Rufus says that the TV news mentions scientists opening wormholes to prehistory – foreshadowing Rufus making holes in time in S1E3 Dinosaurs in the Garden Quotes Trivia Only accurate Bincheaf trailer. Not a pun in rubbish pun. The end song on the original release was “When I’m Breaking Windows” by George Formby, which was a payoff to the Ukulele and time travel stuff. Grandpappy Doo’s song was originally a YouTube promotion video, but serves here to introduce the character before his special in S1E5 The Old Man in the Attic. The Everybody's Listening to ManBuyCow sting was going to be reused for various characters like Michael Crawford Frank Spencer. I Lost My Dolly (And Now I'm Going to Puke Up) is a song that Howard wrote when he was about 7 years old. The Grett Binchleaf advert is the only one not to feature Grett's voice, as it was only at the end of this episode that he was given his proper voice, which never changed after that. Ever. Mr Fluck shouts 'Milk!' as he runs away from The Million Pound Question studio. This comes from a Mountview radio acting class where they would act a scene with a milkman arriving and saying 'Milk', to practice thowing their voice to make it sound like they were entering or leaving the room. Differences from original release Opening Scene Received audience statistics from first episodes - fans liked everything apart from Rufus and Howard. So Howard decides to learn to play the Ukulele and Rufus eats some crisps. Million Pound Question Benry asks Fluck if he is nervous and what he does for a living. Fluck replies "No, I'm Mr Fluck" and "I am a space man", but says space isn't very interesting because there's nothing in it, otherwise it would be called "full". * What did people use before hearing aids were invented? ** Shouting * Why do glowworms glow in the dark? ** Well, it would be pointless for them to be going round glowing in the not dark, wouldn't it? * According to superstition what should you throw over your left shoulder in order to keep the devil away? ** Wizards * Where is a rattlesnake's rattle? ** In its snake * Camomile tea is said to have what effect on the body? ** Making it full of camomile tea. * Complete this quotation from Voltaire. "If God did not exist..." ** Then where did Jesus come from? * What do Americans call candy floss? ** Eaty string Fluck gets a consolation prize of Tom Baker Doctor Who, who says "I am your consolation prize. You will have to go to the shops and buy me coconuts. That is the Rule of Doctor Who!" End Song When I'm Breaking Windows by Geroge Formby. A topical song about the 2011 England riots. Avaialble on Youtube. The end scene was almost excatly the same, but on the re-release it segues, SEAMLESSLY, into a bit about Grandpappy Doo. Sketches Used to have the 'Netherlands Death Sketch', which was moved to S1E5 The Old Man in the Attic. Reception Rufus and Howard don't like this episode. They thought it was the strongest episode in the series when they were recording series 1, but now think it's the weakest. This episode relies more on gags than previous episodes, so maybe they have tired of all the jokes. However this episode has been well received by new listeners.Citation needed